


A gift that keeps on giving

by Even_In_Winter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_In_Winter/pseuds/Even_In_Winter
Summary: After weeks of working hard to defeat Rittenhouse, the Team is still stuck in the bunker without being any closer to defeat the cult. So, Denise decides they all deserve a little Christmas party.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	A gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startrekkingaroundasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/gifts).



> Surprise @startrekkingaroundasgard! I'm your secret Santa this year! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“A Christmas party?”

“Yes. I figured you all deserve something nice after all we have been through,” Christopher says.

“A Christmas party?” Rufus repeats. “How would that even work when we are down here?”

“Simple. You make a list of things you need, and I’ll try to get what I can” Agent Christopher explains.

“Maybe we can do a secret Santa!” Jiya says excitedly. “And we need lots of decorations!”

“Lights! We need those cute little lights! It will make the bunker a much nicer place to live!” Lucy chimes in.

“And where are we going to hang those? On the old, rusty ventilation system?” Rufus asks, not convinced at all.

“I vote for the shower,” Flynn says, earning him a strange look from the group. “What? At least then we can see if we are grabbing soap and not a dead rat!” he continues, coaxing a shudder from Wyatt. 

A week before, Wyatt had grabbed what he thought was his shampoo, but he was sorely mistaken. His screams could be heard all the way on the other side of the bunker. Flynn would never let him live that one down.

“We’ll grab some paper to make our list!” Jiya states with excitement while hurrying out of the room with Lucy in tow.

“At least some people are excited,” Agent Christopher mutters, glaring at the men. 

Rufus doesn’t look excited in the least, while Wyatt looks downright grumpy.

“Oh, come on! Cheer up, kids. It will be fun!” Flynn advises as he tries to keep the sarcasm in his voice in check. He would try though, to like this party for Lucy’s sake.

* * *

In the following week, Agent Christopher brought all kinds of decorations for the team. Lucy and Jiya immediately thought out plans to decorate as many of the rooms with the little they had. Every room would get at least one ornament to have some happiness there as well, and the rest would be spread all over the main room where they all hung out the most.

Flynn sat on the sofa, looking with an amused smile at Jiya and Lucy, who were attempting to hang a string of fairy lights on the ceiling. Both were far too short for the task. While it had been tempting to offer help immediately when he heard Lucy sigh, he figured he would enjoy watching them for a little while longer. 

“Don’t think I can’t see you smiling behind your book, Flynn,” Jiya warns.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Flynn replies in faux shock.

“Flynn, are you going to help us or not?” 

Jiya glared, but there was no heat behind her look. Ever since Flynn joined their team, they had developed some kind of camaraderie.

“Hmm,” Flynn muses as he taps his chin.

“Lucy, tell him!”

“Flynn, why don’t you come over here and help us decorate?” Lucy asks nicely, smiling at his antics.

As Flynn stands up, Jiya loudly groans “finally”, while rolling her eyes playfully. 

“What do you need help with first,” he asks as he comes to stand behind Lucy and wrap his arms around her smaller frame.

* * *

“No peeking!” Jiya says while lightly swatting Rufus’ shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“It is a SECRET Santa!” she reprimands.

She then turns to Flynn, who is next in line to pick a name from her hat. He sits up a bit, and places his hand inside, feeling the little pieces of paper. He really hopes he’ll pick Lucy, as he has just the right gift in mind for her.

“Do take your time,” Wyatt mutters, earning him a glare from Jiya.

Flynn decides and picks a piece of paper from the hat, reading the name to himself.

“Oh, this is going to be interesting,” Rufus chuckles as he reads over Flynn’s shoulder.

“Rufus!” Lucy and Jiya yell in unison.

* * *

As the day of the party finally arrives, they all gather around their “tree.” To Lucy’s disappointment, Agent Christopher hadn’t been able to get them a real one, so Rufus offered his solution: to decorate the step ladder they use to get in the Lifeboat.

They roll the ladder into a corner of their common room and arrange the sofas around it. The metal of the step ladder causes the Christmas lights to bounce off of it, making it even brighter. They wrap pendulums/garlands in bright red and green colors around it, and tape on some ornaments. It isn’t perfect, but it is them.

After a delicious meal that Flynn cooked, (that even made Wyatt relax and smile), they sit on the sofas, soaking in the light and happiness the “tree” radiates. Rufus and Jiya are occupying the love seat; Wyatt is sprawled out on a sofa; and Lucy sits close to Flynn, who has his arm wrapped around the back of the couch on Lucy’s side.

“It’s present time, no?” Rufus states for the hundredth time that day, while Jiya nods encouragingly on his side.

”Yes, let’s do this!” Jiya adds.

“How are we going to do this?” Lucy asks.

“Let Jiya pick a present, and then the secret Santa makes himself or herself known and who the gift is for?” Flynn suggests. 

He knows that look on Jiya’s face; that excitement to give presents to people. His little girl once wore the same excited smile. He feels a gentle squeeze and sees Lucy’s hand on his leg. Flynn glances at her, just as she gives him a reassuring smile before returning her attention to Jiya and the festivities. It’s ironic, he thinks, as he had the journal. He should know all about her, yet she seems to know just as much about his feelings and thoughts with just one look.

“We can do that, yeah,” Connor chimes in as he joins the group on the couch, swatting Wyatt’s feet to make room for him to sit as well.

Rufus follows with a “sounds good.”

Jiya gets up from under Rufus’ arm and makes her way to the little pile of presents. She picks this small, fairly flat gift, wrapped in silver-colored paper. It looks adorable with its green bow on top.

“I’ll start then,” she announces as she moves to Flynn. “Happy Holidays, Flynn.”

Flynn sits up straight and takes his arm from the back of the couch to receive the gift. He studies the gift for a moment and squeezes it a little to try and guess what could be inside. When he gives up trying to figure it out, he gently plucks pieces of tape off the paper.

“Just rip it!” Jiya yells as she rolls her eyes fondly. 

“I want to know what’s inside!” Lucy states excitedly.

Lucy laughs at the way he treats the gift as if it was a bomb. Then again, you never know for sure with Jiya.

He chuckles and tears the paper, earning him a happy “Yesss” from both ladies. Inside are the most fluffy socks he has ever seen. The color scheme is all different shades of grey, yet clearly some sort of winter pattern.

“I heard you complain about cold feet because of the bunker floor. I thought these might help,” Jiya explains with a small smile. Some had declared her crazy for giving fluffy socks to a man like Flynn, but she just knew he would like it. It’s something nobody else would have thought of giving, but she was sure he would wear them without shame.

“I love them. Thank you,” Flynn says, smiling warmly and giving her a quick hug.

“You can thank me also,” Rufus interrupts. “She wanted to give you the full-on Christmas edition socks; reindeer and snowmen all the way.”

“Okay, let’s see who is next!” Jiya announces, changing the topic quickly. 

She took an obnoxious colored and haphazardly packed gift from the pile. The person used way too much tape to try to shape it, and seemed to have given up and just slapped a bow on top of it.

“That’s mine,” Wyatt advises. “And, it’s for Rufus.”

“Mark me as officially scared now,” Rufus teases. 

He struggles with the many layers of tape but eventually manages to tear the paper off the package. Inside is a small R2-D2 shaped thumb drive.

“Oh! I love it! Thanks, babe,” Rufus states before giving Jiya a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey!” Wyatt protests, slightly offended. “How did you know it wasn’t my idea?”

Rufus laughs at his slight pouting. “You have many talents Wyatt, but picking gifts is not one of them.”

Wyatt grumbles a little at that, but a treacherous smile can still be seen on his face. “That might be true.”

“Thanks, man,” Rufus says genially and gives the soldier a friendly squeeze in his shoulder.

As the evening progresses and more gifts are exchanged, Flynn feels more anxious and starts doubting his gift. He is the only one left to give something. All the others have received theirs. Wyatt got a Nascar book from Connor, who in his turn got a bottle opener with the text, ‘Most okay-ish boss’ on it from Rufus. Jiya received a very thoughtful gift from Lucy with a lovely letter. It was a personalized notebook, a journal if you will, that was meant to be filled with all Jiya’s inventions she would discover in the future. The letter explained the book was meant for good, and Lucy hoped she would be proud of it when it was filled, not the bittersweet feeling the Time Team now had regarding journals.

“Last gift!” Jiya advises.

Flynn places a bit of space between him and Lucy on the couch. He takes the gift from Jiya and gently lays it in Lucy’s hands.

“Happy Holidays,” he states softly, making Lucy blush a little.

“Happy Holidays,” Lucy whispers back, brushing her thumb a little over his hand.

Rufus clears his throat, and both of them almost jump out of their skins.

“The gift. Some people are curious, you know,” he winks.

“Yes, of course,” Lucy answers as she gently pries the paper off the very small gift.

Inside is a beautiful golden locket, kind of resembling the one she lost. She opens it and sees the only picture of Amy she has. Tears slowly roll down her cheeks as she traces the flower pattern on the outside of the locket with her fingers.

“I didn’t know if…” Flynn states in an almost-whisper. “If you would like it. I know we haven’t been able to get her back yet, but this is a promise that I haven’t forgotten about Amy.”

He looks at her with hopeful eyes, tilting his head a little while studying her. He surely hopes those are happy tears. He would not forgive himself if they weren’t.

“Garcia,'' Lucy says holding his gaze. “I love it!”

She wipes some tears off her face and moves in to hug him. He exhales loudly in relief and gladly hugs her back. He feels some stray tears wetting his sweater, but he couldn't care less. He has her in his arms, and that is all he needs now.

Their hug must have taken some time because the others started talking amongst each other again. Jiya had even gotten up to grab some more beer and snacks with Wyatt in the kitchen. Rufus and Connor talked about some kind of invention Flynn didn’t know about.

This is his family now. While this party is far from perfect, it’s the closest to feeling home he’s had in a long time. It isn’t perfect, but it is them. And, that’s good enough, he thinks while placing a gentle kiss on the crown of Lucy’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> @Kissedbydragonfire THANKS FOR BEING MY BETA-READER <3 <3 <3


End file.
